


'Don't Leave me......'

by LeviisEpicTitanSlayer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviisEpicTitanSlayer/pseuds/LeviisEpicTitanSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This made me cry......This is also on my deviantArt account, zapgon112.</p>
    </blockquote>





	'Don't Leave me......'

**Author's Note:**

> This made me cry......This is also on my deviantArt account, zapgon112.

Out on the field, Erwin was riding on his horse, galloping over to Levi.  
  
Eventually, he got there.  
  
"Levi!" Erwin yelled.  
  
Bleeding, Levi was breathing heavily. A titan had bitten him in half, then dropped him to the ground.  
  
"Don't die on me Levi! Don't you dare die on me!" Erwin shouted.  
  
"Erwin, I'm not going to die......" Levi said.  
  
Levi coughed up blood.  
  
"I can't lose you....." Erwin sobbed.  
  
"Please don't leave me Levi......"  
  
"Please...."  
  
Unable to hold it in, Erwin let out his emotions. Tears streaming down his face, Erwin could do nothing but be at his corporal's side until Levi had died.  
  
"I...failed....I...broke my promise...." Levi stammered.  
  
"I'm dying Erwin. I broke the promise. Now, I'll never....." Levi whispered.  
  
"I'll never see you again, Erwin......" Levi sobbed.  
  
"I failed everyone.....I was always going to survive, but fate.....has brought me to this end." Levi cried.  
  
Erwin looked at Levi.  
  
More tears streamed down Erwin's face.  
  
Levi finally cried. For the first time.  
  
Erwin bent down and kissed Levi on the lips.  
  
A breath escaped from Levi's mouth.  
  
Erwin looked at Levi's chest. No movement. Erwin put his ear to Levi's chest.  
  
Levi's heart beat was slowly dying.  
  
"You were never meant to die...." Erwin sobbed.  
  
"But, please come back...." Erwin cried.  
  



End file.
